


Ripped Jeans

by mutedbyfear



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedbyfear/pseuds/mutedbyfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comment fic prompt of 'ripped jeans' by @badfalcon<br/>Posted to my LJ a few years ago<br/>Steve & Christian have broken up, their stubbornness keeping them apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Jeans

3 weeks, that’s how long it had been since Christian walked out of the door, taking all the warmth and character of their apartment with him. Of course technically it was Christians apartment and Steve was just a guest there so he figured that it was time to pack up his stuff and move out.

 

His only communication with Christian had been by text, Christian being so livid with Steve that he refused to take his phone calls. It had been one drunken kiss in a bar and Steve refused to apologise for that when Christian had done so much worse to him through the years. But when the shoe was on the other foot Christian didn’t like it so much – yeh, what happened to “I was drunk, it didn’t mean anything”; didn’t apply apparently when it was Steve saying it. Christian had demanded, yes demanded, that he apologise for what he’d done and when Steve had said no he’d seen the white hot fury in Christians eyes He’d waited a minute or two for Steve to change his mind before delivering his final ultimatum “Apologise or I walk out that door for good”.

 

Steve knew his stubborn nature was legendary among his friends and he hadn’t disappointed them by giving in to Christian but now 3 weeks later neither of them had backed down and it looked like they were really over. Steve knew he should just apologise, get Christian to come home but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. Instead he’d avoided spending time in the apartment during the day and spent his evenings playing jam nights where people knew that they should know him but couldn’t quite place his face. He’d been strong too, no tears this time –well not many anyway - and he’d only had a couple of nights where he’d got wasted….So maybe he could do this, maybe he could break free from the hold that Christian Kane seemed to have on him. Time to finally be Steve instead of ChrisandSteve

 

Right, he needed to pack his stuff and head back to LA; then Christian could come back home and get on with the rest of his life too. Figuring that the bedroom was the best place to start he made straight for the closet, pulling his duffle bag out and grabbing clothes off to the rail. He threw them on the bed and started to roll clothes, stuffing them in the bag, somehow wanting this act of finality to be over as quickly as possible. He worked methodically sorting his clothes from Christians and putting Christians back in the closet. Just the drawers to do now and he could be on his way. Pulling open the bottom drawer he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he received a punch to his gut, for there on the top were those jeans, the jeans, the ones that had been responsible for him and Christian getting together. He could remember that night like it was yesterday….

 

_The Viper Room was rocking that night_

_“Your jeans are ripped Steve”_

_“You never had a problem with that before Kane, what are you? The fashion police?”_

_“It’s just the rip is kinda in a, I dunno, a delicate place. You could give a guy a heart attack”_

_Steves eyebrows had raised at that point “A guy? Or a girl?”_

_“A girl, I meant a girl” Christian had stuttered_

_But it had been enough to set Steve wondering, he’d thought that Christian was untouchable but maybe this was worth exploring. An hour and several Jacks later he knew it was worth exploring as he pushed Christian up against the wall in the alleyway, hands threaded in to his hair, his tongue running across Christians lips. Christian for his part had his hands inside the ripped jeans that had started all this and was making small whimpering noises as Steves tongue began to part his lips and probe his mouth._

_“I think we need to take this somewhere a little more private, don’t you Christian”_

_“I thought you’d never ask Steve…..”_

 

And so began the rollercoaster ride of their relationship…. It was incredible that the memory of that night could melt his resolve in one fell swoop but it had and a moment of clarity hit him. Why the hell was he letting Christian walk away over his own stubbornness? God he was stupid….. Picking up his phone he dialled Christians number – he didn’t think he’d pick up but he could at least leave a message

 

“Hey, I was expecting your voicemail…. Yeah I am, I’m so fucking sorry… I’m sorry for kissing him, I’m sorry for being an ass, I’m just sorry……Come home, please…. Well I was packing and I saw the jeans….. yeah those jeans……………the ripped ones…. It made me think about what we have…… I love you too darlin’……….. no I’m not going anywhere……….. I’ll be waiting for you….”

 

He hadn’t worn those jeans in years but when Christian got home later he’d be wearing nothing but them…………..


End file.
